dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Burdwell
|Race=Human |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Height= |Weight= |Occupation=}}A thug that works for Mr. Borbonne Burdwell is a short, fat cowboy from Chazke Village seen harassing Mr. Lao in the Dragon Ball Z episode "A Girl Named Lime". He, along with his partner were working for Mr. Borbonne. History With the threat of Cell and his Cell Games tournament that determined the fate of the world, Burdell's employer Mr. Borbonne took advantage of the situation by building a Dome that assured his fellow towns people that this will protect them from Cell. This protective Dome however was nothing more than a scam by Bourbon for the purpose of taking advangtage of the village by taking their money in exchange for protection. Mr. Borbonne sent Burdell and his partner Kasdan to gather supplies from the shop belonging to Mr. Lao. Coincidently, Gohan was also sent to gather supplies for Mr. Lao's shop by his mother. Burdell and Kasdan presented Mr. Borbonne's request that all his supplies be transported to Mr. Borbonne's Dome. It was at this time that Gohan entered the shop to gather spices for Chi Chi, but Burdell demanded that Gohan leaves and that there was nothing for him to get in Lao's shop (this was the means to make sure Lao's materials are only for Bourbon and no one else). Burdell and Kasan demanded that Lao gives them all of his supplies, even so much as use the safety of the people who may take refuge in the Dome are in need of it. Mr Lao refused to do so, seeing through Mr. Borbonne's lies and knew that the Dome was useless against Cell. Angered, Burdell and Kasan began to trash Lao's shop, but this was interrupted as the two are alerted to a girl's cries that Cell was coming. Burdell and Kasan retreated back to the Dome, but the so-called arrival of Cell was a hoax played by a girl named Lime, whose parents fell victim to Cell when he was in his imperfect form. Defeat Mr. Borbonne expressed anger towards Burdell and Kasan in their failure to take over Lao's shop. During the grand opening of the Dome, Lime had once again caused panic by announcing Cell's arrival, thus throwing the town into a frenzy. Burdell along with several of Borbonne's men discovered Lime's deception and had taken both Lime and Gohan prisoner. As Burdell and his comrades were preparing to assault Lime and Gohan, Mr. Lao came to Lime and Gohan's aid. To Burdell's suprise, Mr Lao had proven to be a skilled fighter and had easily taken down Burdell along with the rest of Mr. Bourbon's men, before Mr. Borbonne himself called on the help of Mercenary Tao who bested Mr. Lao in battle, but eventually retreated ater learning that Gohan, who intervened in the battle, is the son of Goku, the one who defeated Tao when Goku was a young boy. Trivia *It is possible that seven years later, Burdell had fallen victim to Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack during the events of the Fusion Saga. Category:Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gangsters